Solstice
by True China Sorrows
Summary: She stood, pressed against the wall, her throat parched with fear. Her heart pounded against her chest though blood was scarcely flowing through her veins. She knew she should move but she couldn't.
1. Chapter 1

Solstice

She peered from behind a corner. Her eyes flickered uncomfortably between the ground and him. Kari had yet to notice her. He was preoccupied by the children of the Jarlshold. They danced and laughed around him with arms flailing through the air.

She felt a smile tug at her lips. He was beautiful when smiling. It suited him like no other expression. It teased at her heart playfully. The quick successions of speeding throbs brought rosiness to her cheeks. The giddiness of watching him was a relatively new development. Yet, she found little to complain of.

She allowed her smile to blossom only a little more. He was far more at peace with himself than she was used to. He seemed almost happy to have been born as the born he is. She cast her eyes downwards. There would be plenty of time to talk to him later. She crept away silently.

* * *

The hall was close to exploding. There were too many people crowding it. Jessa could barely see past herself. She couldn't move her seat at all. Judging by the expression on Hakon's face neither could he. He had matured too. Everyone had changed in some way or another. It made her feel slightly out of place.

"Hello," Kari somehow slid in next to her.

She beamed at him. "How are you?"

He nodded. He was wearing another content smile. It was soft and beautifully curved. She glanced away. There were too many questions to ask. He had changed so much. They had all matured in some way or another and it made her shrink in her seat just a little. Even Thorkil had little Ánleifr.

They had asked her questions already. She didn't need to speak. It was almost a relief. However, as she glanced discreetly over them, she knew that relief was overwhelmed. There was too great a loneliness.

Kari shuffled. "Jessa, are you all right?"

She jolted, surprised. "Don't worry about me,"

Her voice harboured a hint of hurt. She felt a wave of hopelessness. She wasn't hurt. She was fine. Her voice had a habit of betraying her.

She smiled reassuringly. "I'm well,"

"Jessa!" Skapti exclaimed, eyes aglow "Has Wulfgar told you about the shadows?"

She shook her head and she leaned forward expectantly. The look on the Jarl's face was priceless. Skapti was all too obliging to divulge the tale on the Jarl's behalf.

However, as the tale wound onwards Kari found he was sinking. A deep pit of darkness gaped within him. He sunk no matter how great a resistance he made. It clawed at his legs and drew him down with undistinguishable hisses.

Something was terribly wrong.

**Author's Note:** I still haven't found my copy of The Snow Walker Trilogy. I've been forgetting about ordering another copy too. Don't fret though! It won't be long before I order another stack of beautiful, beautiful books. That being said, I do feel obligated to fill this slot with another Snow Walker Trilogy piece. This is a mini-series, or it should be, rather. I began it as a one shot and now I'm saying mini-series. We'll simply have to see where things progress to.

I solemnly swear that she isn't weak. I'm not turning Jessa into some mindless fangirl. This all has a purpose. You just might have to lend me some trust. Oh, and that reminds me… I said that in place of _Fuyu no Tenshi_ I would do _Empty_. Well, _Empty_ was not coming out as I had hoped. This will have to do instead. Thank you.

Thank you for reading. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I apologise if I have disappointed you.


	2. Chapter 2

Solstice

Jessa shivered. The cold seeped through the walls. Its long fingers curled around her bones and rattled them. There was a slight chattering of her teeth. It was only days away from the Winter Solstice. It was customary for them to meet for one week before and after as tribute to their times together. However, she hadn't recalled it being so relentlessly cold before.

She glanced out of her room. The hall was empty. The silence was vast. She crept back in, rubbing her arms and shaking. Her teeth were on the verge of chattering. She suddenly wished that she had taken heavier clothing.

A quick knock suddenly came to her door. "Come in,"

Kari meandered in. "Jessa…"

He had eyes that were failing to hide worry. A deep frown took precedence. She hurried over and shut the door behind him.

"Kari, has something happened?" she whispered.

He flinched and his eyes flickered about. "No…"

She wasn't convinced. In the depths of his eyes there was a cry for help. She moved to stand next to him. She would let him speak in his own time. He knew he could trust her and she trusted him.

However, instead of speaking, he quickly became distracted. His eyes slowly flit across the room. He became stern and solemn. What had worried him before had gone entirely.

She rubbed her arms. "Kari, is everything okay?"

He turned to her. "Why is your room so cold?"

She shivered. "It's winter. Everything turns cold in winter,"

He took her gently by the shoulders. "Jessa, why is _your_ room so cold?"

She stammered, confused. Her eyes scoured the room questioningly. She squinted, not content with her view of the world. Then, she blinked slowly. Kari's questions were becoming fainter. She opened her mouth as if to speak, then, instead, collapsed.

The awful _thud_ against stone echoed softly. Kari stared down at her for a long moment, confused. He knew not to probe her mind, opting instead to feel for any discomfort or ill health. He knelt down and touched her wrist as if it might have heightened his abilities. There was nothing. She didn't even seem to be asleep.

The creaking of the door disturbed his thoughts. "What happened?"

Hakon was at her side at once. He nudged her shoulder before deciding that it was futile. Kari quickly stepped back.

He spoke quietly, almost shyly. "She collapsed,"

Hakon pulled at Jessa's arms, angling them strangely. She stayed unresponsive. Another slow, gentle tugging on her shoulder yielded the same result. As Hakon decided to lift her to her feet he suddenly gasped.

He jolted upright, spinning around to glare at Kari. "What is that?"

On Jessa's arm, where he had touched her, there was the beginning of a bruise. The slight discolouration was subtle but highly visible. A wave of anxiousness rushed Kari. He took a step forward to inspect it but Hakon barred his way.

He spoke lowly, demanding. "What is that?"

Kari looked into his eyes and saw the fear that his mother had so expertly weaved into him. He saw the anxiousness. He saw the worry for Jessa. He saw the curse doing as it was meant to. Hakon doubted him.

Kari retreated. "It wasn't me,"

The doubt flickered like a candle being blown. It began to slowly ebb and fade away. Shame rose within its depths and Kari fought not to quell that too.

Hakon spoke, quietly, too ashamed to apologise. "I'll take her to Einar and Gerda,"

In silence, he lifted Jessa from the floor. A flicker of surprise crossed his face. She was lighter than he anticipated, but he quickly regained that expression of solemnity and guilt. He crossed the room with ease.

However, he paused at the doorway. "The Jarl will want to know what happened,"

Then he was gone.

Kari turned slowly. He was curious as well. He strode to the wall and pressed his hand to its rough surface. It was eerily cold. It was unnatural. He paused, frowning deeply. It _seemed_ unnatural, but he sensed no magic, rune or otherwise.

The chill deepened. He felt its icy fingers wrap around his bones. Its jarring, discordant tones whisper within his depths: their voices too low to be listened to. He frowned solemnly. It was a strangeness that infected the room. He had known nothing like it.

"Kari," a gentle voice stirred him from his musings. "Are you all right?"

He looked up. "No, Brochael, I'm not. I don't recognise this coldness…" then, before he could be asked uncomfortable questions. "How is Jessa?"

Brochael sighed. "The girl is tired. I can't blame her. Farms are tiring holdings. Their prospects have been falling lately, too,"

Kari looked at him, carefully, with more scrutiny than he liked. "What troubles you?"

A heaving sigh sifted through the room. "There is no coldness, Kari. Hakon didn't feel it. I don't feel it. Now, I don't mean to say that it isn't here. Maybe it's something that only you understand, but I think it's only right that you should know,"

He nodded, confused. His eyes flickered across the room. Nothing was out of place. The chill had ebbed but he felt its remnants – they clung to his bones, wrapped around his soul and spoke with devilish, trilling tones. He knew it was real. It still had the room in its grip.

He turned. "Brochael, could you tell Wulfgar to send Jessa to another room? I don't think people should come in here,"

Brochael nodded and left without a word. The concerns weighed heavily on his mind. As he trudged along the halls he wondered what else could possibly happen. They had faced the rune creature, triumphed over it, faced Guđrun twice and succeeded both times. What else could possibly threaten them? The other Snow Walkers had shown no interest…

Brochael stopped. He glanced back suddenly feeling strangely distraught. He hadn't asked how Kari might be affected by being in the room.

**Author's Note:** Hoo~ Am I excited about this or what? Hmm? Just me? Oh, well… Okay! This is one of those rare times when I actually have half a clue about what's going on! I mean, I always _know_ what I'm going to write. It's just that I generally focus on the key plot points and this time I know what next chapter will be! Yay~

This chapter is _very_ similar to Fuyu no Tenshi, I've noticed. I want to reassure you that it isn't the same. In fact, as with the other story that I'm planning for Snow Walker, _Diamond Death_, it follows the story that I uploaded - the one shot - about Ragnar and Gudrun. In fact, you could almost say that _Diamond Death_ is this story's prequel! Oh, and I have ordered another copy of The Snow Walker Trilogy. I've got it now. I ordered a stack of books so it's going to take me a while, perhaps, to get around to reading the bits that I need but I'll get there!

Thank you for reading. I do hope that you have enjoyed this particular chapter. I apologise profusely if I have disappointed you.


	3. Chapter 3

Solstice

The walls stirred uneasily. A great sigh was heaved and Jessa sat down abruptly. A deep crease marked her forehead. She rested her head on the back of her left wrist. She was scowling determinedly and no one had managed to soothe her temperament.

Skapti tried to convince her to rest. "Please, Jessa, you don't want to fall ill. This winter is colder than any of the others before,"

She spoke curtly. "I'm fine, Skapti,"

It was unsaid, but they knew. It was as clear as sunlight and as ominous as wolf howls. She wanted Kari. She wouldn't be satisfied until he came to see her. However, just as stubborn as she, Kari wouldn't be convinced to leave her room. He had made the door impassable and they had little doubt that he had made the outside hall soundless too.

Wulfgar protested. "Jessa, you need to rest. Kari will come when he has time,"

She paused in her frown, but it revived swiftly. "No, I'm fine. Really, I am,"

She meant it. Her mind was on little innocent Ánleifr. He would surely suffer: if not by the cold then by Thorkil's relentless fussing. Her cousin was quite the relentless annoyance at times. She sighed, deep and long. Her gaze flickered across her unsatisfied guests.

It would mean a great deal if she relented. She sunk slightly into the covers. The look of displeasure was plain on her face.

She decided on a compromise. "I want to see Kari. Wake me when he comes,"

As she settled, and they did too, a great unease came over her. She frowned lightly. Her heart hammered against her chest. It was restless and listless. Her stomach was a mess of knots and unfixable loops. A delicate colour took to her cheeks.

* * *

Kari stood staring at the wall when he felt a ripple of disrupted air. It struck him as a wave of teasing, tempting power. He recognised – faintly – its corrosive touch. It scorched him deep inside. The whispers rose once more. They begged to see if any secrets, any knowledge, lingered in Jessa's mind.

Kari dropped to his knees. The sickening _crunch_ of contact between flesh and bone to stone resounded. It rippled across the nether regions of his mind. His first thoughts lingered, resisting the urge to break the barrier of another's thoughts.

"No," he snarled. "No, I can't. Not Jessa. Not any of them. I won't…"

Even as he said it he heard it, the sound echoing mockingly, growing weaker and weaker. He snarled to himself. The darkness stained him. It curled around his heart, whispering in his ears, polluting his mind with endless possibilities.

He staggered back, furious with himself for listening to them. In response the taunts grew louder. The mocking, malignant tones circled around in his head. Through the voices broke pain. He jerked back, eyes wide and attentive – blood was pouring from his broken nails.

He sat up, leaning back and inspected the injuries. His nails had shattered and the floor was riddled with very faint scratch marks. The voices vanished then. He leapt to his feet. His gaze roved round the room. It was empty. The silence was loud. There was no wave of power. There was no mockery.

He strode to the door, his eyes scouring restlessly. There was nothing. Closing his eyes his senses stretched farther than they ever had before. He saw nothing unnatural and felt nothing out of place. His tentative hand drew the door open.

"Kari, you're safe,"

He looked up, surprised. "Brochael, have you been here long?"

He shook his head. "No, I've been waiting with Jessa,"

Kari's worries returned. "Is she all right?"

Brochael frowned. "She's stubborn. She wants to see you. She's resisted rest at all cost. I doubt she'll relent,"

He quickly glanced away. "I can't. Brochael, please don't tell her that you've seen me,"

The gentle giant jolted upright suddenly. "Is something bothering you? You can tell me, you know,"

He shook his head and bit his tongue. The question seared his throat. It wanted out and he almost feared opening his mouth because of it. Brochael's frown deepened, his eye brows knitting more tightly together. He knew something was amiss.

"All right," Brochael relented, trusting. "I'll tell them that you haven't left. Your ravens are waiting for you by the front door."

Kari watched him go. He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. There, alone, the memories suddenly resurged. The awful, penetrating cold and the endless days of unlit inattention drew all shadows to the forefront of his mind.

He felt oddly alone - similarly alone.

* * *

_Yes…_

The poultry clucked and tottered on the ever cooling soil. Their sharp beaks snuffled amidst the uppermost layer of dirt. Their heads jerked back and forth with spasmodic curiosity.

_How good…_

Some raised their heads. Their tiny eyes flickered wildly. Their curiously shaped heads tilted from side to side to listen. The wind wailed. It was the only response they were given. As poultry they were quite content with it.

_Hmm…_

A flurry of dirt was lifted. It drifted to the other side of the field. All of it, except for one small area. There it held perfectly still to the ground. Behind it the dirt struggled to move an invisible barrier. It tried, swaying and swaying, but to no avail.

_How kind…_

One by one the chickens collapsed. Their beaks were left open, as were their eyes which saw nothing. The wind rose against them and there in its gusts there reached the hand of that strange power. It seeped little by little into their small minds and took respite in their trivial thoughts.

Still none rose. None breathed the strange, tingling, pulsing air that swept about them. The relentless flow of strength soon began to wane. The touch was wholly sated in its new residence. The passing of the day was all that remained necessary before it would come loose to do as it must.

The withering wind cackled to itself.

**Author's Note: **I have been neglecting many of my unfinished tales. I do realise that. I am sorry for doing so. However,_**Snow Walker **_is unable to, and shall never meet, the great heights of my loves: _G__ǔ__ji__à__n _and _Xian Ji__à__n_. As such, they are my priority but, never fear. I shall not leave a tale unfinished until the great intervention of death summons me.

Thank you for reading. I'm sorry that it took me so long. I hope that you are enjoying reading this.


End file.
